1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a commutator of a motor and a motor including the same, and more particularly, to a commutator of a motor having hooks on which coils are wound and a motor including the same.
2. Background
A motor is a device that converts electric energy into rotational energy using the force applied to a conductor in a magnetic field. A typical motor is provided with a rotatable shaft and a rotor coupled with the shaft. In the case of a direct current motor, a brush is included, and a commutator to which electric current is supplied through the brush is provided.
Ends of coils wound on the rotor are fixed to the hooks of the commutator. The hooks to which the coils are fixed are fused with the surface of the body of the commutator. At this time, however, a clearance may occur between the hook and the surface of the body of the commutator due to the elasticity of the coil. Such a clearance may cause defects in contact between the hook and the commutator when the motor is running.
If the contact between the hook and the commutator is defective, contact resistance will be high and it will interfere with the flow of electric current, thus decreasing the performance of the motor.